The Wolf and The Vampire
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: It came out of nowhere. 50 Drabbles. Jacob/Edward, Alice/Leah, Seth/Jasper, Quil/Embry, Canon!Couples... [Update: Weekly]
1. 00 - RA & Notes

**Title:** The wolf and The Vampire

**Author:** Uld Ases

**Pairing: **Jacob/Edward, Seth/Jasper, Leah/Alice, Quil/Embry

**Rating:** G to M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Warnings/Squicks:** M-preg (possible), Character!Death

**Summary:** It came out of nowhere.

**Notes:** Not for Bella lovers. For the community Twi-Slash Drabble 100

**Beta(s):** None

**Graphics (size, and artist):**

* * *

**_04 December 2012_**

* * *

_Notes_

* * *

So, this is my new story. That's would be probably 50 drabbles, 100 words each. I'm not english, so forgive me for the mistakes!

* * *

...

* * *

_**07 December 2012**_

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Now that is a dinner._

* * *

It is, indeed! :)

* * *

_Thanks to X169AJBX, Marie One and mrsrgreenway to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**09 December 2012**_

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Thanks for the update and the shoutout, luv it. Time to do or say something with the Bella issue._

* * *

Bella will be taken care :) Hope you'll like the new drabble!

* * *

_Lover of Emotions _

_that is good. update soon please._

* * *

Thank you! I'm happy you like it! :)

* * *

_Thanks to Lover of Emotions to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**11 December 2012**_

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Still here and reading,thanks for the update._

* * *

You're welcome honey! Hope you'll like this one :)

* * *

_Thanks to Vergina-spva to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**13 December 2012**_

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Someone is plotting a wedding and someone needs to breakup with either Bella or Jacob. Being on the hook is not fun and honesty is the best policy. Thanks for the update_

* * *

Yes, but don't worry! Everything gonna be fine!

* * *

_lytebrytehybrid88_

_interesting cant wait for the other couples_

* * *

It's coming! But yes, Jake/Edward is the main couple :)

* * *

_Thanks to yaoitwiligthrocks and lytebrytehybrid88 to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

**_15 December 2012_**

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Run Jake Run and don't look back._

* * *

He runs, he runs, but not for long :)

* * *

...

* * *

**_18 December 2012_**

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Edward is up to you to talk to Bella and !_

* * *

Bella will know, her reaction now!

* * *

...

* * *

**_20 December 2012_**

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Edward your undead life is about to get harder._

* * *

Indeed! But he's going to be so rewarded at the end! :)

* * *

...

* * *

_**24 December 2012**_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update, so, I'm publishing 5 chapters: the one that I've could posted last saturday, the one I've should have posted tomorrow and a third, as Christma's gift. The other two, as an apology.**

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One  
_

_Alice can't see Jacob so Jacob has to come back, try North._

* * *

That's right, she can't. But it's a clue too, isn't it?

* * *

...

* * *

_**15 January 2013**_

* * *

**First of all, I wanted to apologize for my very late updates. My private life was, well, a mess. But, I'm publishing all my chapters, at least the ones that should had been updated already.**

* * *

_Reviews' answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_My poor Jacob._

* * *

Well, fortunately, it's not going to last. The sad part, I mean.

* * *

_Marie One_

_Soo glad._

* * *

Well, it's a HEA after all :)

* * *

_Marie One_

_What did Bella hit?_

* * *

Ah, ah! Suspense, suspense :3

* * *

_sora-sama_

_hello,_  
_ désolé de venir te déranger sur cette fiction, mais je voudrais savoir si tu avais abandonné "I love you, for a long time" parce que cela fait 3 semaines qu'il n'y a aucun update. Bien sûr, je peux comprendre que tu sois sur d'autre(s) projet(s). Serait-il possible que tu laisses une note pour indiquer aux lecteurs (dont moi) si la fiction est en pause ou abandonné._  
_ Bonne chance pour la suite!_

* * *

Hello, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas abandonné, mais, ma vie privée a été très chaotique autour des fêtes et j'ai ré-écris le chapitre plusieurs fois. Cette fois à l'air d'être la bonne, ça ne devrait plus tarder :)

* * *

_Thanks to reddit to have favoured this story :)_

* * *

...

* * *

_**22 January 2013**_

* * *

_Thanks to Whatisastory to have favoured this story_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**_25 January 2013_**

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Still here and reading._

* * *

Thank you *hug*

* * *

_Thanks to cardosonatercia6 to have favoured this story_

* * *

...

* * *

_**25 February 2013**_

* * *

_Reviews' Answers_

* * *

_Marie One_

_Still here._

* * *

Thanks! I'm updating once a week now (because, I still don't have the last 2 words to finish this table). Hopefully, I'll get them before I finish to publish the 48 I already have.

* * *

_Thanks to FallenFireDemons to have favoured this story_

* * *

...

* * *

_**11 March 2013**_

* * *

_Thanks to Lunargirl-15 to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**21 March 2013**_

* * *

_Thanks to johnny boy centon, XxKit-ChanxX to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**30 March 2013**_

* * *

_Thanks to sasutoXnaruke and HeyILikeYou to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**05 April 2013**_

* * *

_Thanks to awesomesauceunited & BTRfanJ.C.K.L to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

_**23 April 2013**_

* * *

_Review's answers**  
**_

* * *

_raven leveau_

_Make the chapters longer plz an could you update twice a week_

* * *

Hello Raven! If I made this longer, they couldn't be drabble anymore :)

And if I update only once a week (when life isn't crazy), it's because the last 2 words are missing and I don't know when the community are going to give them to us. I prefer that you have it once a week than twice a week and then, nothing for a long time. But I'll tell you that, if, 2 weeks after I've posted the last drabble (n°48) they're no word, I'll do them myself)

* * *

_Thanks to raven leveau & shunsukesensei to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...

* * *

**_21 June 2013_**

* * *

_Review's Answers_

* * *

_ Guest_

_Fail_

* * *

A little more explanation, please M. or Ms. Guest? You know, G, the ultimate goal of a review is to tell the author what is good/bad on his/her story. If I fail writing a nice story, I want to know why.

* * *

_rikoooko_

_slt j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura une traduction de cette fic car mon anglais n'est pas très bon _

_ si c'est le cas sa serais cool, car le 1er chap est plutot bon !_

* * *

Sans doute, mais pas avant que cette version soit finie. Mon anglais n'était pas très bon non plus mais à force de lire des fanfictions en anglais, je me suis améliorée à un point pas possible! Comme disait le fils du père fouettard: "Père Sévère!"

* * *

_Thanks to GeeklyChic95, jar4life, and FlurryXxLoveXx to have favoured this story!_

* * *

...


	2. 01 - Dinner

**01 - Dinner**

Everything began by a dinner, for bury the hatchet. Bella asked them to make peace. None of them wanted too but they loved her too much to deny her something. They went to Seattle for that dinner. And the incredible has happened. They've been enjoying each other's company. The men were cold during the hors-d'oeuvres; they opened up a little during the entrées, by the time of the main course, they cracked jokes about annoying siblings/packmates. They didn't even know they were flirty when the dessert came. Edward almost tasted the chocolate on Jacob's tongue and he really liked it.


	3. 02 - Whisper

**02 - Whisper**

He could hear them. The whispers. It was normal; he was a vampire after all. But he was annoyed. A lot. Alice and Bella were plotting, something to seduce him. He sighed. Bella was pushing and pushing and he didn't want to let his beast unleashed. Why they found this too hard to understand? This wasn't a girl thing because Esme and Rosalie found this very thoughtful of him. Rose didn't use these words but the meaning was the same. He neglected the women's whispers to thought about the ones that Jacob murmured when they made love the other night.


	4. 03 - Moist

**03 - Moist**

Sweat. Jacob was covered in it. The wolf hated that. He ran under his human form because he didn't want any of his packmates inside his head. Particularly when he was thinking about his sexy leech. He loved Edward, really loved him. And this didn't frighten him. It was almost the natural way to take. Edward got them a little apartment and Jacob decided to take a shower. He heard the front door and slight footstep on the floor. Cold arms surround his waist. Finally, sweat isn't that bad if it's mean that Edward ended up as wet as him


	5. 04 - Commitment

**04 - Commitment**

He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was here, thinking about his Jacob and the other, Alice squealed and tell them that she's so happy for them and they didn't have to worry, she would be take care of everything. It's not often that he was caught off guard but, damn it, he couldn't remember what she was talking about. Bella smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. Bella frowned but let it go. She and his sister were plotting. Hearing what they were talking about, an apprehension filled him. Jacob wouldn't like that at all.


	6. 05 - Atonement

**05 - Atonement**

I had had to be a very bad person in my previous life. Bella called me to tell me the good news. She's going to be married to my Edward. It had to be a joke. I was in my bedroom, thinking about what to do. No way that I turn into the other man. No way, that I wait for Edward to come to me only when he was bored and Bella wasn't here. We were agreeing that Edward had to grow more distant from her and not to break-up directly but it seems that not going to happen


	7. 06 - Movie

**06 - Movie**

This should have been our movie night. But Jacob didn't come or call or anything. I knew Bella told him that we were going to be married. And it took everything I have for not killing her. Jasper looked at me and took me outside. He told me that he knew my love for Bella faded and asked me why I didn't say anything. I said that I didn't want to be too abrupt with Bella and then, his wife came with this stupid wedding. I hoped that, for Jacob and I, everything would finish like his stupid romantic movies.


	8. 07 - Fear

**07 - Fear**

Everything was marvellous. I had my friend, Jake and my fiancé, Edward and suddenly, everything was taken away from me. Edward said he never wanted to marry me. In fact, he searched a way to broke up with me without hurting me too much. I told him that he was a liar, that he promised that he would never leave me. He said something stupid like he always would be my friend, that their door was always opened to me. I didn't want to be just a friend! My fear was forgotten, hatred was the only thing I could think.


	9. 08 - Broken

**08 - Broken**

His Jacob had left. He was gone. None of the Quileutes knew where he was. It wasn't possible. He couldn't leave him! He needed him! A cry came out from his mouth but Edward wasn't fully aware of it. The pain was the only thing he could feel. Why his Jacob wasn't here? The Cullen never saw Edward in a such state. They all were worried. Rosalie took Alice apart and they could hear them fight. Alice came back with a haunted look while Rosalie was concerned by her brother. Edward was broken and they didn't know what to do.


	10. 09 - Decision

**09 - Decision**

Alice took her decision the moment she saw her brother. She didn't want to hurt him. Without telling someone, she left, hoping to find Jacob and make amend to her brother. Looking for a hint on Jacob's position, she recognized something and she smiled. Without a warning, she run until her destination. All day, she never stopped running. Her mission was her priority. She could have screwed up Jacob and Edward's relationship but she was on the way to fix it. More she approached, more she was careful. Then, Jacob stood in front of her and she wanted to cry.


	11. 10 - Snow

**10 - Snow**

Jacob always liked the snow. It was pure, cold, beautiful. Like Edward. Jacob made a broken sound. He wanted his Edward. It was too painful without him. He asked to himself if Bella could feel the cold made by Edward the same way he did. It was a nice cold, like when you got a fever and someone put a wet cloth on your forehead. Something that made you feel better. He was so tired. He couldn't eat anything. He just run, run and run more. Looking at the sparkling snow, he thought that dying wasn't that bad after all.


	12. 11 - Word

**11 - Word**

He could hear the words but couldn't understand them. All he wanted was his Jacob. He wanted his mate to tell him that they couldn't live without the other, that they would be together forever, and that he will do anything for him. And the opposite was true. Edward would do anything for his Jacob. Jacob was his sun, warm, bright, kind. But he was also dangerous and the beast inside Edward liked that. Suddenly, the cold was replaced by the warmth and Edward could have been crying in joy, knowing that his mate was holding him, speaking to him.


	13. 12 - Accident

**12 - Accident**

She was angry. She was always angry these days. None of her classmate would spoke to her. She was becoming the bitch of Forks. Her father wasn't any help. You would think since she was his only child, he would be a little more concerned. He was stupid, telling her that you can't control love and that if Edward and Jacob were happy together, she had to be happy for them. Happy for them, not even in dreams! Edward was hers; she had been born to be a vampire, beautiful, strong, immortal. Fury clouded her eyes, her car hit something.


	14. 13 - Ocean

**13 - Ocean**

The boys recovered from their heartbreak quickly once they got together. They were currently looking at the ocean, well supposedly. "I can't believe that I actually believed that you were going to marry Bella." "It's over my love, we are together and I don't plan to let you go." Edward kissed Jacob's neck and the shifter moaned. "I blame your vampireness for always wanting to kiss my neck." "Love, this spot makes you always squirm." "Not fair." Jacob returned the favor by nibbling on Edward's ear. Who would have thought that vampires had erogenous zone? Ocean tasted great on Edward.


	15. 14 - Hairspray

**14 - Hairspray**

She didn't know what was happening to her. One day, she was a normal girl. Well, a normal girl who transformed into a giant wolf and killed Vampires and run with a bunch of guys who didn't know what 'leave me alone or I rip your balls' mean. She was too kind. Next time, she would castrate Paul. Screw Rachel. And now, she thought about what to wear and she actually really did her hair. With hairspray. She didn't use hairspray since the prom. And for who? This pixie-like, dark haired, too happy for her sake's vampire. She was doomed.


	16. 15 - Warmth

**15 - Warmth**

Everything in him reminded him the sun. Warm but deadly too. He just couldn't have enough of him. He would give everything for just touching this skin, and licking it ad nauseam. But he couldn't. Even if his smell reminded him the South, a mix of sand and sun. It was the reason why he was here. Well, mostly. Sometimes, he could see his dark eyes, with a glint of je-ne-sais-quoi. He wanted that what he saw was lust or better, love, but he knew this was just a wish. He came up to him. Seth's warmth was named Jasper.


	17. 16 - Wolfpack

**16 - Wolfpack**

When the wolfpack learnt about Bella's accident, they didn't believe it at first. Then they asked themselves if it really was an accident. Edward and Jacob felt guilty. Even if a lot of people told them that wasn't. Even Charlie. Her car was burned at crisps, but, no body was found. It was a light of hope for the Sheriff. The pack and the Cullen looked for her, she was known for her clumsiness. Unknown to them, a pair of red-eyes looked them coldly. It was their fault, they were going to pay. Wolves were an evil that should die.


	18. 17 - Doubt

**17 - Doubt**

Alice and Jasper talked. Something had happened. Something made them doubt. Until a few weeks ago, they were very happy together and now, they felt like they cheated. On who, they didn't know, but it was what they felt.

"You feel it too?" Alice looked at her husband.

"Yes. I thought we were mates?"

"I'm not sure anymore. We're still Cullen, but more like best friends than lovers."

"So, who are our real mates?"

"I think they're shifters. It's clouded." They got lost in their thoughts. They decided to tell everyone about their divorce. Hoping their mates would show up.


	19. 18 - Photograph

**18 - Photograph**

It took him by surprise. He didn't expect to found one here, but when he did, he couldn't help it, he trembled. He got out of the house before he shifted. He ran until he thought he was far enough. Leah lent a book about the Quileutes at Carlisle. Everyone was in the living room. A paper fell from the book and Seth took it. It was a photograph of his father, with Seth and Leah, they were all smiling. Seth let it fall again and left. Without a warning, they saw Jasper following him and right then, Alice knew.


	20. 19 - A peck of Vampirism

**19 - A peck of Vampirism**

Her lungs craved for air. Her heart stopped beating; she felt the cold going through her body, making her shivers. And yet, her body was burning. She could feel every nerve, every cell composing her body. It was indescribable. It was painful. And then, it was gone. She opened her eyes, drinking at the view that met her eyes. It was different, but very good nonetheless. Her nose took a scent of daisies. The smell of Innocence. This wasn't planned but very welcomed. She wanted it for a while. Leah kissing Alice was the fucking better thing that never happened.


	21. 20 - Caress

**20 - Caress**

He followed the young wolf, trying to not be detected by him. It was easier since Seth seemed to be lost in his thoughts. They stopped after one hour of running. Seth collapsed on the ground and Jasper felt nothing coming from him. The young boy was numb. "I know you're here. I miss him. Of course, Leah was a daddy's girl but, sometimes, I need him and his wisdom." Jasper didn't know what to do. Using his power would be a shame. He took Seth's hand in his, moving his thumb through Seth's palm. They enjoyed this little caress.


	22. 21 - Like a moth to a flame

**21 - Like a moth to a flame**

He knew it was forbidden. He has an imprint. But he didn't care. She was too young. He loved her like a baby sister. And Embry was like a flame, warm, beautiful, controlled by all appearance but wild. And he was a moth. Embry preferred to call him a butterfly. _'It's most beautiful than a moth. In fact, you remind me a Question Mark Butterfly. You'll show your underside, the plaine side, the common side, but I'm lucky enough to see the upperside.'_ Later, after founding what the butterfly looked like, Quil, sadly, couldn't saw what they had in common.


	23. 22 - Burn

**22 - Burn**

Everything in him was burning. He could understand Leah now. Well, the bitchy Leah who complained about Sam and Emily again and again. Imprinting was a curse! His jealousy made his eyes prickle with unleashed tears. Everytime, everytime, Claire was around, Embry was forgotten. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't be let in a corner to be picked when the little girl wasn't around.

"Quil, I need to talk to you." Quil didn't even turn his head.

"Not now, Embry." Frustrated, Embry took his arm and took him away to the kitchen.

"I'm burning Quil, and you don't care..."


	24. 23 - Broke up? We were never together

**23 - "Broke up? We were never together. You wouldn't let me get that close, remember?"**

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm done... with whatever we had. It's too painful."

"You broke up with me?" Embry laughed bitterly.

"Broke up? We were never together. You wouldn't let me get that close, remember? It was just fun between friends, until your marvellous imprint get old enough." Quil's heart beat faster. No.. He couldn't. "I'm tired Quil. Everytime Claire is here, I'm forgotten. And I... I just couldn't take it anymore. I want to be the first in your heart but I'm not good enough for that." Quil rose his hand. "It's just too painful to love you."


	25. 24 - Home

**24 - Home**

The party was over and Quil laid down on his bed. Someone knocked at the door.

"Quil, darling, may I come in?"

"Of course, mum." Joy was still a beautiful woman and Quil didn't understand how she could be single yet. She tousled his hairs.

"Mu-um!"

"You had an argument with Embry." Silence. "I always knew that you'll have a strong relationship with Embry but I didn't know what sort. But I know this look. You're heartbroken and, if I love Claire, I love you more. It's time to go home my sweet son." Quil closed his eyes and smiled.


	26. 25 - The intention was never to have

**25 - "The intention was never to have or to keep you, the intention was always to love you. And I did. And I do. And I always will."**

Embry never cried. Not when he was made fun of because he didn't have a father, not when he argued with his mother because she didn't know about the Pack. But tonight, it seemed endless. Quil was in the front of Embry's bedroom's door and could hear him crying. Without a warning, he came in.

"If it's for make me sadder, you need to leave."

"I'm here to apologize. The intention was never to have or to keep you; the intention was always to love you. And I did. And I do. And I always will. The imprint is broken."


	27. 26 - Benefit

**26 - Benefit**

The newborn was a fine addition to her army. Irina looked around her. Victoria smiled.

"It's impressive Irina. Changing Bella was the best idea you've never had." Bella's shield surrounded the little army. No one could see them, what they were doing, what they were plotting. "They've killed Laurent. They have to pay, Irina."

"I know. You can do anything to the Cullen, for me, they're dead." Bella agreed.

"Jacob and Edward need to pay the humiliation they made me live. It's disgusting. They'll be mine, or they'll die." Yes, for the three women, their alliance would be all benefits.


	28. 27 - Finding Home

**27 - Finding home**

"What do you mean, broken?"

"Mum is wiser than I thought. She told me than I need to go home. And I understood that you're my home Embry. Everything I learn, everything that make me sad or happy, I want to share it with you. I want to see your face first when I woke up and when I fall asleep; I want you to come to me when you're angry or excited, or anything. You're everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed. Home is where the heart is and my heart always has belonged to you." Embry smiled.


	29. 28 - Weak

**28 - Weak**

He was weak, he knew that. Since Victoria bit him, he did everything the beautiful vampire asked to him. But now that he heard them, thanks to his coven mate's power, he began to doubt. And he knew he wasn't alone. Some of them are strong enough to think correctly. Riley reunited them in a small room, far from the others. There were Fred, Bree, Diego, Doug and Adam; the fiery Rubens and finally the couple Shelly and Steve. He explained them everything and if he didn't promise them freedom, he was sure he would be dead. They left quickly.


	30. 29 - I don't believe in coincidence

**29 - "I don't believe in coincidence."**

Founding the Cullen's territory wasn't that hard. Founding themselves in front of giant wolves wasn't expected.

"We're not here for causing troubles; we're here to warn you. Victoria is building an army to kill you."

The wolf howled and, few minutes later, two vampires came to them. The copper headed looked at the russet wolf.

"I don't believe in coincidence. We killed Victoria's mate. I was stupid to think that she would let us alone."

The golden eyes looked at the coven's leader.

"Who are you?" "I'm Riley Bears, ancient second of Victoria."

The coven was led to the mansion.


	31. 30 - Indecent

**30 - Indecent**

Edward thought about the new coven. They were nice and so willing to learn to be vegetarian. Even Jasper never saw newborns so controlled and they took pleasure to follow him everywhere. The poor Major didn't know what to do with all this attention. Rubens, in particular, was flirty with him without any limits of decency. It took the Major to calm him down after a hurting sentence toward Seth. Decency seemed a lost concept recently. Alice and Leah were making out on the couch. He didn't want to think about his parents. He walked into his bedroom and gasped.


	32. 31 - Picture in profil

**WARNING:**

**M chapter for sex and some 'foul' language.**

**Reviews' answers and thanks in chapter 0**

* * *

**31 - Picture 01* (saw the profil)**

Jacob was on the floor, half-naked, drinking a bottle of water. His eyes turned finally on the vampire in the doorway. He gave a half-smile and kept drinking his water, his head leaned backwards; few drops found their way out and went down his chin, his neck and his abs. Edward's eyes went dark and he growled just before jumping on his mate. He didn't even take the time to undress totally. He penetrated his mate, surprised to feel him ready.

"You plotted that, don't you, bitch?" Edward slammed hard into his lover, growling contently and forgetting the open door.


	33. 32 - Wolf Pride

**ATTENTION:**

**M-rated chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**32 - Wolf pride**

They decided to top or to bottom when they felt like it. And Jacob wanted Edward to possess him. He didn't think that it would be so easy though. Edward complained enough about him always walking half-naked but Jacob knew that his lover absolutely loved to see him like that.

"Fuck, Edward, harder!" He fucking loved to be a shifter. Edward could go as hard as he wanted and Jacob could let his nails showing their appreciation about Edward's behaviour. Once done, they saw the door and heard Emmett joking about doggy-style. Jacob only smiled, beaming and bursting with pride.


	34. 33 - Laugh

**I'm so sorry! Life was crazy, but here, the new chapter!**

* * *

**33 - Laugh**

Seth was ticklish, Jasper learned. That could be a little bit awkward.

"I'm so sorry. Oh God!" Seth had a fit of the giggles and Jasper was grinning like a crazy man. After few minutes, Seth was finally good enough to take a deep breath and calm down. Jasper was cuddling with him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I suppose this wasn't what you expected."

"Don't worry, I liked it. Make me remember when I was human. I like to feel your moods. Make me happier." Seth kissed his lover and the noises heard after that, were definitely not laughs.


	35. 34 - Sleepover

**34 - Sleepover**

She didn't know why her mate called that a sleepover since she was the only girl who could sleep but if it could make Alice happy, she would call that, a sleepover.

"This will be awesome!" Leah rolled her eyes but smiled at her mate. Suddenly, she felt Alice's cold lips on hers and she moaned. Her little hands were on her belly, slowly working her way to her breasts. Leah lifted up Alice, who wrapped her legs around the she-wolf. Kissing became groping which became making-out. And now that their tops were on the floor, they heard a knock.


	36. 35 - Tuesday 3am

_Two months, I'm ashamed... Review's answers and stuff chapter 0_

* * *

**35- Tuesday 3am**

* * *

From Alice's few visions of the aftermaths and the Bears' Coven knowledge, they had determined that the newborn's army would attack soon. It was a Tuesday, at 3 am, that the fight begun. Protected by Bella's shield, three women looked from a distance. Soon, however, they realized that they were losing. Irina decided to fight the wolves, unknowing that her family was here. It was Tanya who saw her first, preventing her to attack Embry.

"Irina? What are you doing?"

"They've killed Laurent, they have to pay." Tanya knew, at this moment, that her sister was gone. She killed her.


End file.
